A communication gateway of the aforementioned type is known. This communication gateway is on board an aircraft, and allows the aircraft to communicate with an external electronic system, positioned outside the aircraft, the information then being exchanged in the form of radio waves between the external system and the aircraft.
The communication gateway then forms a communication interface between said external electronic system and one or several avionics systems on board the aircraft.
The communication gateway generally further comprises a computer firewall configured to filter the information coming from the external system, so that the exchanges of data between avionics systems on board the aircraft are secured with respect to the domain outside the aircraft. The communication gateway then delimits two communication domains, i.e., on the one hand, a secure avionics domain, also called ACD (Aircraft Control Domain), and on the other hand, an intermediate non-secured domain, also called AISD (Aircraft Information Service Domain). The communication gateway is then used to secure the incoming data streams, i.e., the data streams from outside the aircraft intended for one or several avionics systems on board the aircraft.
However, such a communication gateway is subject to relatively restricted use, and is used only as an interface between a communication domain inside the aircraft and the domain outside the aircraft.